This is my Happy Ending?
by goodnight moonshine
Summary: We saw the Disney Princesses in their prime, but what happened afterward? This collection of tales shows the main Disney Princesses as they start to age. The hardships of being queen are upon them as they struggle with marriage.
1. Dedication Disclaimers Thanks

_Dedication and Thanks:_

_I'd like to dedicate this book to Jenny: my pink crayon, a long time lover of Disney tales. Thanks for showing me how to appreciate!_

_I'd also like to give a big thank you to Kaeli, my soot-box. I don't know what I would do with out you!_

_Disclaimers:_

_I own no Disney characters or names, nor songs copyrighted by Disney. All other characters are original and made up by me._

_Author's Note:_

_This collection of stories comes from the ideas that the original Disney movies gave, any sequels that came after the classics, were not thought of while writing this._


	2. Chapter One

The bed is moving and the covers are shifting. Cinderella blinked open her crystal blue eyes and saw the King getting out of bed. Cinderella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she began to wake up. She shivered from the lack of body heat. With a groan she says, "Oh Charming, I'm cold, stay in bed just a little longer!"

"I'm sorry Cindy, I need to get working," Charming doesn't look at his wife.

"Forget work! We can just cuddle our troubles away."

"Cindy, sometimes you still act like you did when you were young, always believing in dreams, all play and no work," the King said with a sigh.

Cinderella sighed also. Her dream life had begun to fade away. She remembered their wedding day as if it was yesterday, and their coronation day as if it was only a few hours ago. Charming's Father's funeral was solemn, and to be honest, very boring. Cinderella didn't get to know her Father-In-Law and only shed tears at his funeral so she did not look like a heartless wench. Cinderella didn't realize that all the coronation meetings and planning would be even more deary than the funeral. The only thing that kept Cinderella smiling through it all was knowing that she had a wonderful man at her side and the fact she would soon be Queen.Cinderella blinked the memories away as she watched her husband dress for the day.

"You're never home anymore," Cinderella whined as she stepped out of bed, pulling her robes close to her body.

"Look honey, I'm a _King_, I have things to do. I'm sorry."

Cinderella preceded to put on hand-stitched slippers.

"Perhaps this is I bad time to mention that I'm leaving tomorrow, we're headed out to Bulgaria to meet with the Duke."

"Why wasn't _I_ invited?" Cinderella exclaimed, offended.

The King let out a deep sigh, "I know how bored you get with everything _businessy_ and I wanted to spare you from it all. Besides," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I don't really trust Janice with our children."

"'_Businessy'_? You know that is not a word!" Cinderella chided.

"Now is not the time to trouble me with correct grammar!" The King walked out the door, slamming the wooden door in his anger.

Cinderella sighed, and began to sing and hum, "So this is love? Mmmmhmmm, so _this_ is what makes life divine?" Despite her despair, Cinderella chuckled at the irony. She waltzed around as she hummed her tune. She dreamt of earlier times when her and Charming would attend lavished balls and waltzed until midnight, then come home to a welcoming bed to preform 'Night Magic', as they told their curious children. How she missed those warm nights.

Cinderella waltzed over to her vanity desk and sat down. Her face was growing in age and wrinkles could be easy noticed. She dabbed a bit a powder on her white cheeks and smiled into the looking glass. Wrinkles stood out like a sore thumb. She sighed, knowing her prime was ending.

Without warning the door open and a body pitter-pattered into the Queen's quarters. Cinderella whipped around to see her youngest child walking into the room in her sleeping robes. She had blonde hair that came down to just her ice blue, innocent eyes.

Cinderella smiled gently and scooped up her child, "Trinity, what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see you!" Trinity's voice was small.

"Well a good morning to you, my dear," with a quick kiss on the forehead, Cinderella set Trinity back on the floor. "Are your sisters up?" Trinity nodded. "And Philip?" Trinity shrugged. Cinderella patted her daughter on the bottom to hurry her out of the room, "Get dressed for breakfast."

Cinderella spun around and headed into her closet. She continued to hum as she put on a blue dress. It was hooped at the bottom with a tight abdomen and long lacy sleeves. Not bothering to put on shoes, Cinderella walked down to the eating quarters barefoot.

Breakfast was already on the table, and her four children were there waiting for her. Trinity looked like she dressed herself, for her gown was on backwards.

"Trinity, do you realize what you are wearing? Who helped her get dressed?"

Cinderella's older daughters both shrugged. Cinderella chuckled, "As long as Helga doesn't see you like this." Helga was their uptight maid. Helga had been with her children since Hannah, her oldest, was barely born, that was twelve years ago. She thought that a woman shouldn't be seen till she was presentable, and should never been seen as Trinity was now.

After breakfast, Cinderella sent her children to their studies, and she was forced to sit in on a town meeting to listen to the kingdom's problems. Quickly, Cinderella's attention faded and she dreamt of elegant balls and waltzing music. In her dreams, life was one big love story, where the man was cuddly, and payed attention to her needs.

"Will that work my Queen?" A parliament member questioned

Cinderella snapped back into reality and said, wide-eyed and confused, "Of course!"

"Great, then it's settled."

The offspring of the Queen were still in their lessons. It was a sunny spring day, and all the flowers were abloom, so Cinderella took a stroll through the gardens, dreaming of the fairy tale life she used to hold. But times, change, and she knew that if she still wanted her wishes to be fulfilled, she would have to change also.


	3. Chapter Two

Belle set her bare foot into the grass. It was cool on her warmed feet. She continued to stroll along, swinging her hips and letting her arms loose, as she stepped with joy. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, the swishing mane of a playful pony. A gentle smile pulled at her lips as she thought of Geoffrey. Belle swoon inside at the thought of last night's amazing kiss. She wanted to leap with joy as the scene replayed in her mind.

The fireplace shot flickering shadows on the walls of Belle's cottage. Geoff was up making the two soup, and Belle was getting cold. Finally, Geoff walked to the couch and set the soups on a nearby table. He flicked his wavy brown locks out of his eyes and sat down next to his girlfriend. Belle cuddled closer. His body heat warmed hers as he bent down as head; Belle met her lips to his. They had kissed serval times before, but to Belle, it felt like the first time. . .

At this memory, Belle's heart melted. Noticing nobody was near, Belle leaped into the air and spun three hundred and sixty degrees fulfilling a complete circle. To herself she giggled and returned to walking as a normal girl should. Belle's cheer wasn't interrupted by a shepherded standing in front of her. She nodded her head gently and kept her large, gentle smile as she passed him by, heading back into town.

Once in town Belle came upon two little boys playing tug-a-war with a large stick. Belle had always loved children. Belle smiled at the two young boys enjoying there day off of studies. Her smile faded when one boy got the stick and started beating the other one with it. By instinct, Belle snatched the stick away.

"What are you to doing?" Belle scolded.

"Sorry ma'am," the blonde, stronger one stared at the ground, fidgeting his feet.

"You two play nice!" Belle walked away, pleased.

She was thrust into an eternal dream of having kids of her own. She would, of course name them Jane and Blaze, they would grow up and let Belle stay at one of their houses as they'd treat her in her elderly years. Belle grinned, picturing the luxurious scene as she stepped into her cottage.

Looking on the ground Belle saw scattered wild flowers forming a little path. It could only be one person, but still, Belle looked around her small cottage curiously. She stepped lightly, letting her bare feet crush as little flower as possible. Slowly, she walked into the next room and there she saw, sitting on her maple wood dining table, were two large candles illuminating the dark room. Geoff was sitting on the opposite side of the table, but at the site of Belle he was on his feet and making his way to her. Belle was grinning from ear to ear, blushing like a tomato. Geoff took Belle's hand in his and bowed his head down low and kissed her hand gently.

"Le bon soir ma dame."

Belle giggled.

"Vous asseyez, Madamoiselle!" Geoff pulled out the chair, swiftly dusted it off and Belle sat down as she giggled as his suave French accent.

"Soup, Madamoiselle?" Geoff didn't listen to the answer, for he immediately poured the steaming soup into Belle's porcelain bowl. Geoff continued to serve the her chicken and steamed vegetables. After he had finished, he sat down across from Belle and took his hand in hers. "You look _très beau_ this evening."

Belle smiled, "Et vous." She looked deep into his light brown eyes. All she could see was his undying love. His hair was slicked back for the occasion and he was dressed in his nicest fabrics. It was impossible for Belle to look at him and not smile.

After what Belle thought to be a delicious dinner, Geoff cleared the table. Once the table was clear and the candles were snuffed, Geoff snatched Belle's hand and lead her off. Immediately Geoff went into Belle's bedroom. Belle raised a curious eyebrow, wondering his intentions, but he just continued to smile. He sat her down on her mattress, and sat down next to her, still holding her fragile hands. Gently, he kissed her. Belle was pleased as he continued to kiss her. Slowly, she felt herself falling back onto the bed, but she didn't notice, she was too in love. Geoff climbed on top of her and suddenly, Belle realized what was happening.

Geoff whispered, "J'adore tu."

"Wait," Belle attempted to sit up, "What are you doing?"

Geoff looked nervous, "I just thought. . .umm. . .maybe."

"You know I won't until I get married," Geoff let her sit up.

"I'm sorry, I just–"

"Look," Belle said, standing up, "just don't do it again."

Geoff looked chastened. Belle gave him a swift kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. He gave a little grin. The Beast used to do that all the time, but he wouldn't be so sweet about letting it go. Thinking of the Beast made Belle's skin crawl so she turned her attention towards Geoff. In her eyes, he was the perfect boyfriend.

Once again Geoff got down on his knees and held Belle's hand, "Belle Chantal Levoure, will you marry me?"

_(Author's note: I was unsure of Belle's last name, so I made it up, if anyone knows, feel free to let me know!)_


	4. Chapter Three

_(Author's Note: I got a review about my horrible French on the last chapter, and sigh it's true, I'm in Spanish, so I asked a French friend to edit it, and it's still not the best, but it's a bit fixed)_

Ariel flickered her eyes open. As she looked around her bed, she realized, once again, she was alone. With a sigh, Ariel got out of bed. She walked to her window and stared out to the lonesome horizon. The sun was just rising giving the sea water an orange glow. Ariel combed out her thick red hair using her fingers as she longed for Eric. The sun was rising slowly coming up to awaken the late night lovers, of which Ariel was not. Eric had told her the day that they married, he did not want kids. Ariel hardly knew him when she married, and now as she was getting to know him, she's not sure that she enjoyed what she saw. Despite his handsome good looks, Eric was arrogant. His flaws didn't completely turn Ariel off, for he had an indescribable charm that kept Ariel wanting more.

Ariel caught site of a dolphin tail flicking in the water. As it went back into the ocean, she swore there was a hint of green. A glittering scale of the underwater fish reflecting the waking sun. Her reaction was simple, a smirk, as she thought of what swam in the oceans before her.

The ocean waters called to Ariel. She fled from her room, wearing nothing but her nightgown. Through the halls she rushed. As she turned swiftly around each corner. A nursemaid was slowly making her way to her Queen's room. The crash was inevitable. The nursemaid's tray flew into the air, almost pegging Ariel straight on the head. The tea cup and saucer flew to the right, landing with a horrifying crash. Ariel shuddered at the sound of the breaking China.

"I'm so sorry my lady!" The nursemaid squealed.

Ariel laughed at herself, "The fault is mine, I shan't have been rushing so quickly."

"Why are you out of your room this early? Without breakfast?" The nursemaid looked at Ariel's clothing selection, "and in just your sleeping gowns?"

Ariel looked down up herself, just realizing the fact, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I forgot, I was just going to get a breath outside."

"Come now, let's get you into some day clothes and get you a fresh cup of tea." Ariel walked with her maid back into her bedroom. The sun was shining through her open window and onto her unmade bed. After helping the queen into a simple outfit, the nursemaid went off to get another cup of tea.

As she was gone, Ariel snuck out. The sands were hot on her bare feet, but the soft feeling comforted her. She stepped quickly to the edge of the waters, always keeping her eye on the golden horizon. The sun was up and shining. It's bright rays reflected off the calm waters of the ocean.

A mermaid tail flicked near the horizon. Ariel smiled, and waited for it to come near. As the swimming object approached, Ariel recognized it as her sister, Attina. Attina must have seen Ariel standing on the beach, for she was rapidly swimming towards the shore. Ariel grinned larger as Attina appeared on a near rock leaving her fins in the water, as her abdomen sat on the boulder.

"Hello there Ariel," Attina flipped her brown curly hair and she pulled her heavy body further onto the rock.

"Hello Attina," Ariel sat on a rock closer to the shore, as not to get her skirts wet.

"How are things on land?"

Ariel sighed, thinking of her lack of Eric. "Alright," she responded without eye contact.

"And things with Eric?"

Ariel knew it was coming. "Actually, not so good. He's never around."

"I'm sorry," Attina said, though she didn't sound it.

"We haven't made love since our wedding night!" Ariel said angrily, just realizing the fact.

"I'm sorry!" Attina said with real emotion.

Ariel let out a desperate sigh and she said, "It's very frustrating, but he claims he doesn't want any kids."

Attina tilted her head sideways as she looked at Ariel. A light came into her face as she thought of something. Immediately, she tried to hide the emotion in her face. Ariel recognized this, "What?"

"Nothing." Attina stated without realizing she made it obvious it was something.


	5. Chapter Four

Aurora awoke with her stomach swirling in knots. Her bulging stomach made her nauseous and made her head spin. The sun shined brightly through the window warning her of the daily morning sickness. She tried to adjust, but her extra entity was keeping her on her back. Aurora was looking forward to getting her pregnancy over with. 'Only 3 more months,' she continuously told herself.

Phillip laid still, calm, comfortable next to Aurora. She lay awake in envy over her snoring husband. The bright rays would wake him too soon, Aurora knew it was true, she had spent the last four months waking up early, and waiting for her king to awake. As if on cue, Phillip rolled over, his eyes quivering in an attempt to open. Aurora grinned largely at the movement of Phillip, but he didn't catch her smile, his eyes were squinted as he adjusted to the light.

When at last his eyes adjusted, he too smiled and said gently, "Good morning Rose." Phillip's nickname for Aurora has always been Rose, short for Briar Rose. It was a pet named dawned up her at the young age of sixteen. But those days were finished, and now she was married and pregnant. Her life wasn't exciting, but Aurora wasn't one to complain. All she ever wanted was a family, she got more than that when she married a prince.

"Hardly a good one," Aurora responded gently.

"Morning sickness?" Phillip asked sympathetically.

Aurora sighed and nodded.

"Just pray to the Creator that everything will work out alright," Phillip gently patted Aurora's belly, then gave it a quick kiss.

"I have been."

Phillip kissed his wife tenderly on the lips and he pulled back the covers and helped her out of bed. The extra weight was heavy as she pulled on his hand to help her stand. Once on her feet, Aurora stuck out her belly as an attempt to stretch out her back.

After a warm sponge bath, Aurora's maid helped her into a shapeless maternity gown. With help, she walked down the stairs to Phillip's giant castle to meet up with the king. His crystal eyes lit up when he saw her. He strung his muscular arm through hers and took her from her servants. The two strolled out to the gardens, arm in arm.

"We need a name," Phillip began the conversation once out the door.

"Pardon?" Aurora looked at him confused.

"For the baby, we haven't even begun discussing names."

"I have been thinking," Aurora timidly said.

"What names?" Phillip asked jubilantly.

"Well," Aurora started, "I've always been fond of Sabrina."

Phillip fought back a sneer, "Erm–"

"But I have a few others up my sleeve," Aurora added quickly, as not to disagree with her husband. "Tiana?"

"I like it better than Sabrina," Phillip said with sentiment.

"How about Cassandra?"

"I'll agree with that!" Phillip said, content.

Aurora smiled, "Have you thought of any?"

"I was thinking of my aunt's name, Audrey."

Aurora thought the name beautiful, and quite surprised she didn't think of it. "Indeed!" she exclaimed. "I really do like it, I say, if we have a female, her name should be Audrey."

Phillip's pride shone, he was beaming thrilled he thought of the child's name, "Her name will be Audrey Cassandra!"

Aurora giggled, "It's settled then."

"Not quite," Phillip said with a mysterious grin.

Aurora raised a blonde eyebrow in a question.

"What if it's a boy?" Phillip already knew the answer, "Boris!"

Aurora gave a disgusted look.

Phillip was taken aback, he was sure the name was perfect.

"How about Ewan?" Aurora suggested.

"Eh, I like Boris."

"Boris Ewan?" Aurora added, desperate to not have her baby boy be made fun of.

Phillip grinned, "sounds good."


	6. Chapter Five

A small sound was heard. It was that of a young child weeping. Snow heard her nine year old son walking into her room. He was rubbing his eyes and he clambered onto her bed. Snow pulled him close and petted his dark hair. His entire body was shaking from his weeping.

"It's okay William, what's wrong?" Snow asked gently, careful not to wake anyone else.

"I don't want you to leave us," William said between sobs.

"Oh honey, I'll still see you," Snow felt guilty for this child's depression.

"Not all the time!" William shouted, causing his father to turn over in the bed.

Snow hushed him and pulled him into a tight hug. She sung in his ear, "Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your dream will soon some true." It was the gentle lullaby Snow would sing to send William to sleep.

Almost an hour later, Snow woke up, Charming and William were both out of the bed. She woke up, dressed herself, and went into Emma's sleeping quarters. Bags were scattered throughout her room, half packed. Her room was almost bare except her bed. She was missing from her room, so Snow ventured downstairs.

Emma was sitting in the vast dinning room, chewing on eggs. Her long brown hair was hanging, ratty, on her back. Despite her appearance outside of her bedroom, Emma was still in her night gown.

"Will you be ready by tomorrow?" Snow asked her daughter as she pulled up a chair next to her.

Emma looked surprised to see her, "Yes, I just have a bit more packing to do."

"I just need to take your father to the law office and we'll fill out the final papers, then we'll head out tomorrow morning."

"Very well," she looked down at her eggs and continued eating. Her eyes were focused downward, obscuring her dark eyes. Her face was pale, much like her mother's, and Emma hated it.

"Do you know where your father is?"

"What am I, his babysitter?" Emma snapped, not looking up.

Snow sighed, any mention of her father turned Emma bitter.

Snow feared the day would never end. Their trip to the law office took hours because they hadn't scheduled an appointment. Throughout their entire wait, Charming didn't utter a single word to Snow. Snow should have been the one angry with Charming, but she had learned forgiveness. Charming wouldn't let go of his pride and speak to her. After Snow received complete custody to Emma, banning interaction with Charming, they endured their journey back home.

When the two finally arrived back at Charming's castle, dinner was already prepared and William and Emma were dressed some-what nicely. Dinner was an extravagant four course, steak, soup, and salad. Dessert was the chef's surprise.

Once the entire family was seated for dinner, Snow lead the prays, "Great Creator, we thank you for this meal before us, our last meal together in one place. We thank you for everything you have given us, and we thank you for allowing us to change," she shot a look at Charming, who was looking up, Snow once again bowed her head, "Thank you for your creation of our happiness."

The children mumbled the end of the prayer. Charming remained silent.

The next morning, Snow woke up as early as possible, with her bag already packed, she moved them onto her snowy horse. The morning was quiet, as no one was up. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon to shine over the countryside. Snow snuck back inside once her horse was set, before saying good bye, she made breakfast for herself and for Emma. Emma came into the dining hall a few minutes before the Flap Jacks were ready.

"Do you think you're going to miss your father?" Snow ventured to ask her budding daughter.

"No," Emma stared coldly at the floor.

"What about William?"

"I'll still see him won't I? You're not just going to abandon him are you?" Emma asked accusingly.

Snow forced a laugh, "Of course not, but he'll only be visiting us every other weekend."

Emma didn't speak.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school?" Summer was beginning to wilt away and the fall leaves were coming in.

Emma only shook her head.

Snow took a quick trip into the kitchen to find that the Flap Jacks were done cooking. She brought them out on two plates, also carrying two forks.

Breakfast went quickly and quietly. Emma refused to make eye-contact with her mother. Snow knew she was no longer a little girl, she was becoming a teenager.

After their morning meal, Snow sent Emma into the kitchen to wash their dishes. Snow packed Emma's belongings on the dirt brown horse that belonged to Emma. When she arrived back inside, Emma was done with the dishes.

"I'm going to say goodbye to William, would you care to join?" Emma followed her mother into William's room. He was fast asleep, his messy brown locks covering his face. The quilt was spread out, falling to the ground barely covering his body. Snow gently shook his fragile body. His eyes slowly opened, and lit up when he saw his mommy.

"Mommy!" He squealed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Snow kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Bye-bye Mommy!" William said, still waking up.

Emma hugged her younger brother tight, "Bye Willy."

"Bye-bye Ems!" He threw a kiss to her cheek.

Snow was on her way out the door, "I love you."


	7. Chapter Six

"Daddy I love it!" Jasmine squealed as she spun around hugging her father. Her dress was flowing with every movement, no matter how subtle, she made. The different shades of white shone as she wiggled under the sunlight. She looked into the long looking glass; it was everything she ever dreamed of. The white bodice around her chest and abdomen was tight, giving her more figure. The golden frills at the bottom gleamed in the sparkling light of the morning; they matched perfectly with the golden neckline. The custom dress had taken a little over one month to create and the anticipation Jasmine contained was almost unbearable.

"Al, what do you think?" Jasmine turned to her fiancé.

Aladdin was staring out into the marketplace when the question was directed to him. "Oh. Great."

"AL! What's **that** suppose to mean?"

Aladdin had to think on his feet, the dress shopping was boring him, but telling that to Jasmine would drive her nuts. "It's just that, it's pretty expensive."

"Al," Jasmine said, with a sweet giggle, "You don't need to worry about the how much the wedding costs. That's what my parents are for!"

"Yes, true, but I know even the Sultan has a budget, shouldn't we spend more money on other things?"

"Aladdin, this dress was custom made for me! You approved the plans, and the cost when it was ordered. Don't tell me now you don't want to get this!"

Jasmine slunk down, pushing her breasts together, "Doesn't it look great on me?"

"Jasmine!" The Sultan roared, "We are in a public place!"

Jasmine's face blushed, as she regained her posture and smoothed out her dress, a nervous habit.

The marketplace was bustling with strong Arabian characters making their daily routes to the fruit and bread stands. Jasmine was ecstatic. Her thick black hair braided in it's usual fashion. She was dressed up in presentable princess robes. On either side of her was her fiancé, her long loved Aladdin, and the Sultan. In front of the party was a maidservant, carrying Jasmine's wedding dress. Aladdin was sulking, but Jasmine was too excited to notice.

Aladdin's robes were of fine quality, something he wasn't used to. Frilled on the edges and sewed with silk thread, he felt uncomfortable wearing such a garment. Not only was the sudden metamorphoses from rags to riches strange for him, but the thought of never living on the street was hard for his mind to bare. Everything he had ever learned of his street smarts, were now put to shame. He loved Jasmine, but the changes were unbearable.

"Al, you are very quite," Jasmine commented.

"Yes," Aladdin answered, aloof to his fiancé.

"Why?" Jasmine flirted with the fine fabric of his tunic.

"This wedding. It's huge, the whole city is invited."

"The more the merrier!" Jasmine giggled.

Aladdin muttered something under his breath.

Jasmine has always been intrusive and curious. It was in her nature. When Aladdin's mood and temperament had suddenly gone through a drastic change, she began to worry. Not only about him in general, but she worried that he would want the wedding to be smaller, something Jasmine had dreaded, and feared.

"Look, Aladdin," Jasmine had picked up a serious tone, "we are having a big wedding, we decided this weeks ago, why all of a sudden do you not want anything we had already chosen?"

"We are more worried about the size of the wedding, the beauty of the flowers, the taste of the food, than about love itself." Aladdin replied, acting wise.

Jasmine dropped her voice, "I'm not allowed to love you. The big fluff of the wedding is to hide the fact that you aren't a prince. Can't you understand? We are breaking the law as it is."

Aladdin faced the other direction, pretending to ignore the truth in Jasmine's statement. Jasmine sighed loudly, her high spirits had vanished in the passing winds.

When, alas, the troupe returned to the palace, the weather had become dark and gloomy, a storm was on the rise. Consequently, the palace had become gloomy and uninviting as well. Aladdin was still bitter. Jasmine was still frustrated. And the Sultan, usually high spirited, had fallen into a gloom. For the first time since the engagement, Jasmine was displeased with Aladdin.


	8. Chapter Seven

Megara giggled as she ran her hands over the muscular bare chest of Daedalus. His arms were wrapped closely around Megara's curvy body. It had been there second night together. Daedalus stirred as Megara's gentle touched tickled his nerves. Daedalus pressed his lips upon her swan-like neck. Megara was pleased with his soft lips.

The rose-colored bed on which the two lovers lay was made of fine silk. The dark of the night was entrancing the two into a realm of sleep. Laid gently in each other's arms, Megara and Daedalus fell asleep only to wake early the next morning to an unexpected raid.

The dawning morning sent the rays of sun bright over the horizon, waking the night dreamers. Megara and Daedalus were beginning to open their eyes to the light of the morning as a loud knock was heard on Megara's front doors. Startled, Megara jumped out of the warm bed. Daedalus remained still, watching his lover. Megara stumbled into her robes and made for the door.

As soon as the wooden door was pulled open, Megara flushed. Red filled her face. The recognized face embarrassed her, especially in only her robes. Hades was there, standing in her doorway, a disapproving look on his face.

"Helios has risen early." It was a simple sentence, a sentence for those making small talk, not for those with a long history.

"Yes," Megara looked down, avoiding the god's eyes.

"How was Daedalus?" Hades raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes accusing Megara.

Megara played with her curly brown hair as she thought of what to say.

"You think because you made Hercules mortal that you may go off, sleeping with whomever you please?" He spoke calming, though his eyes showed otherwise.

Megara sighed.

"Come now, I have work for you." Hades turned from her, when, finally, Megara spoke.

"You have always told me love was nothing, I agree with you. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun. You act as though I'm deluding you when I sleep with different men. Persephone is of satisfaction to you, you have told me this before. Do not act as though I owe you a service."

"Do not speak Meg." Hades ignored Megara's lecture, as he pulled her with him to the Underworld.


	9. Chapter Eight

Cinderella had never been a double-timer. Always pure and innocent, she would get her way with that. Charming was changing. Spending little time with her and the children. All he would do was work. Cinderella was lacking a large portion of her life. She knew it, and all of her servants knew it. Everything seemed to crash down onto her as she dreamed of something better.

The garden roses filled Cinderella's eyes, along with the wild growing lilies. The gardener was bent over a flower bed pulled weeds. Cinderella took a second glance at the gardener. It wasn't the old widow, Mrs. Jackelle anymore. The gardener was new. Cinderella eyed him. A young man, perhaps 20. Only a few years younger than herself. She was used to her staff being older. She wanted to get a look at the young man.

"Ahem," Cinderella cleared her throat. The young gardener turned around. His face was sweaty and full of dirt, but all the same, he had a dominant chin and cheekbones. As he looked into the Queen's eyes, his own hazel beauties twinkled with delight. He gave a broad smile, from his heart, not through force of his face muscles. Their eyes were caught for a moment in time, until the young staff member remembered to bow, and all Cinderella could see was the top of head, a furry black head of hair.

Cinderella continued to smile as she continued her stroll through her castle garden. She thought about the gardener and his smile. A bright smile. An eye-lighting smile. A true smile. Charming hadn't smiled like that in years. Charming hardly smiled anymore. All he did was work, to keep up with his 'kingly duties'. Sometimes, it made Cinderella sick. Leaving her alone all the time with their kids. Leaving her without a stable man. She was still young, and all of the romance in her life had run out, and worst of all, all the midnight love.

Sighing, Cinderella reached the edge of the garden, where the growing buds reached her stable castle. She was thinking of the gardener. Of his truthful smile and beautiful face. Without her permission, her mind began to dream and dance within the red scarfs of summer love. Cinderella saw herself dancing in the half-moon light. The children were asleep. The gardener, his strong muscles and cheerful smile, held Cinderella's hands, leading her to the steps of the ballroom dance. The dance slowed down as he leaned into Cinderella. His soft lips pressed against her own.

Cinderella stood, an in-love smile pulled on her lips. Her eyes were closed as she envisioned the scene. She was caught up in her gardener's smile. She remembered the children and woke herself from her girlish day-dream. Thinking of her children reminded her of Charming. Charming. King Charming. Her husband. Her heart dropped down to the tips of her polished toes. How could she think of the gardener in such a way? Kissing a staff member though she's happily married to Charming? Her Charming. Her Charming that was never around. He didn't care about his children, only his job.

Furious with her husband Cinderella shot upstairs. She continued to think of Charming, anger building up. She thought of a way to end it, a way to change. Her mind was a day at the races. Horses shooting back and forth, making their rounds. Loud noises. Hot sun. Suddenly, it ended. Everything was bear. A single flower sprouted in the midst of everything, in the midst of nothing. More flowers began to sprout, until weeds came. Then, the gardener, a bright smile on his face, love in his eyes. Cinderella's mind felt at ease.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Matie, a maid was looking at Cinderella, a platter of half-eaten food in her hand.

"Quite," Cinderella smiled, thinking of the new staff.

"Thinking of Charming are you?" Matie noted her in-love gaze.

"Yeah," Cinderella lied, still angry at Charming, "Say, do we have a new gardener? I was just out there, and there was a young man there."

"Oh yes, he's been here for a couple months. His name is Kenny Liamth," Matie grinned, "Is there anything I can get you your majesty?"

"Nothing at all."

"Very well, you're children are just finishing up there lessons," Matie bowed slightly and continued on her way, holding the platter about her greying head.

Cinderella flattered the name, "Kenny Liamth."


	10. Chapter Nine

Belle opened her mouth in utter shock. Should could not believe this man on her knees in front of her. Her first thought was flattered. She surveyed the situation. Geoff looked at her with pleading eyes, begging eyes. Belle looked upon him with near disgust. For two months he was trying to get under her dress, and now, it came down to this. She realized the hurt a look may cause and softened her face. He was a sweet man, always romantic, but when it came down to testosterone, his was constantly raging. The love she had for him earlier had vanished into his mad attempt for her virginity.

"Oh goodness," Belle gave a girlish, nervous, laugh, "I don't– I don't know Geoff. . ." She saw any last trance of hope vanish from his stern silver eyes, he was full on begging now. A pitiful glance lead to thoughts of the Beast. History was repeating. The Beast had wanted satisfaction of Belle. Thinking of it made Belle's heart want to stop and drop to the floor. _The Beast got what he wanted. I cannot let Geoff do this too. _Flashes of the violent act of perversion played in Belle's mind. Sounds replayed in her mind. The Beast's furry coat against her sweating body. Screams coming from the back of her mind echoed through her ears. They had to be coming from her mouth, but they were silent. Everything was jumbled as violation occurred. The Beast finished, grunted and walked out, leaving Belle alone on the bed in her own echoing sobs and violent tears.

She felt tears swell up as she tried to blink them away. Geoff gave a dumfounded look as the tears rolled down Belle's cheeks. She couldn't take it; she ran out of the house with tear stained cheeks, leaving a man on one knee, a man she thought she had loved.

The townspeople were watching her. Belle didn't even notice as she ran away from her house, away from Geoff. She knew that's not really what she was running from. She was running from her horrid past; she was running from her silence. But most of all, she was running from the shame.

The open field lay before her, the same one she had walked with such joy earlier, but now, in the time of an hour her emotions had changed so dramatically. In her sorrow, Belle felt her knees crumple and she lay motionless on the chilly grass.


	11. Chapter Ten

Ariel snuck out of the castle early the next morning. She wanted to escape talk of Eric's current travels, the talk of the court. Though she had been into town plenty of times, she had rarely gone on her own. Ariel went out onto the streets, unsure of what to do. The streets were quiet that day. A few daily shoppers here and there, but the roads lay out a vast walking distance for Ariel. The Sunday calm counted for all. Obnoxious sellers were quieter, and talked less. Ariel was pleased to not have smelly people looking for a buck in her face. But the bare streets gave her less of a disguise.

A colorful lean-to sat to the space to the right of the queen. Smells of burning incense and herbal candles waded out into the dirty streets, filling Ariel's nose. A sign stood in front of the curtained lean-to: "Lady MoonOwl's Divination". Ariel was intrigued. She snuck in, pulling back the purple velour curtain. Inside, an older woman sat completely still, her eyes closed in ignorance to the world. Ariel did not want to disturb her deep meditation, but also did not want to be ignored. A light cough, a clearing of the throat, came from the small redhead's mouth. Lady MoonOwl stirred, but still did not awake. Ariel stood in silence, watching the seer. After seconds of anticipation, the elder opened her eyes, in surprise to Ariel's presence.

"Why hello there young girl. Would you like a reading?" Her voice was old a crinkly, just the crow's feet near her eyes.

"Yes please," the queen said with a small voice.

"Tarot, palm, or ball, my sweet?"

Ariel cringed inside, 'my sweet' always reminded her a villainous woman being fake. "Crystal ball." Ariel had never seen a crystal ball before, nor knew much of any powers crystal had. Lady MoonOwl led Ariel into a private room, held off by deep calming colored curtains.

"Sit."

Ariel obeyed, looking into the bare, empty crystal ball. Somehow she connected with the ball. It was vast and bare. It needed something more to make it into something, to complete it and make it work. Ariel had felt vast and bare ever since Eric stopped giving her the attention she needed. And now she needed him to preform magic of her own.

"Put your hands on the ball with me, close your eyes and let colors and pictures fill the insides of your eye lids." Swirling oranges, yellows, and reds preformed circus tricks on Ariel's eyelids. The colors imbedded her mind from the glowing sun she had just came out of.

"I see a new friend in your path, I see an old memory, perhaps a new adventure for you." The elder paused. "I also see darkness, something you don't want in your life right now. I see somebody hurting you badly. Tears, I see tears." Ariel's stomach lurched. "I also see a festive gathering down the line, I see growth and strength in your heart. I also see some kind of fish, an odd fish indeed. Fish symbolize success in your life, or success in your career. I see the end of your life will be happy and prosperous." Ariel smiled.

Lady MoonOwl pulled her hands of the ball, "That'll be nine pounds."

Ariel's eyes got large, "What? That was too short to be nine pounds!"

"Look little girl, you asked for the crystal ball, you didn't ask the price, pay up."

Ariel groaned, but payed this wicked lady with Eric's money. She ripped out of the lean-to, back onto the bright streets. She was frustrated that she got lulled into such fakery. Ariel scoffed as she thought of the old lady's words 'I see somebody hurting you badly. Tears, I see tears.' _I bet she tells everyone that to make it seem more realistic. That's not in my future, it's in my presence. _She stopped by a fruit stand to buy a red apple. The woman there was constantly smiling as she watched Ariel find an flawless apple. Ariel couldn't help but smile, "You seem pleased with your job."

The woman sighed romantically. "Everything is perfect," she had an odd accent, "I just moved from Russia to escape their system and everything is perfect here England!"

_I could differ from that opinion. _"How so?"

"I've got a job, I'm getting paid, and," she dropped her voice to a girlish whisper, "I'm in love!"

Tears pushed their way to Ariel's eyes, but she fought back, "I'm very happy for you."

The woman held out her right hand, Ariel moved her apple to her left palm to shake this woman's hand. "I am Olga, who are you?"

"Ariel, lovely to meet you."

"And you. You know, I'm closing up in thirty minutes, maybe you'd like to go out to lunch?"

Surprised but Olga's sudden friendship, Ariel's eyebrows went up, but she guessed this Russian hadn't met many friends in England, "Sure, and you can tell me about this boy you love." Ariel didn't want to know anything about love, it only made her sick, but she knew she had to be polite.

"Oy! I can tell you now. He is a king," Ariel wasn't sure if Olga was aware that kings and queens were only titles for those living in government built castles and were not actual royalty. "His castle is not too far from the city streets. We met when he was in London, but he lives here. He is amazing, Ariel. He is very funny and treats me very well, not like Russian men do. He was so polite, he even asked if he may sleep with me!"

Ariel was a bit shocked that an acquaintance would already be talking to openly about her sex life. She didn't consider the cultural differences between England and Russia. "What is his name?" Ariel tried to sound interested, but secretly, the talk of love fretted her heart.

"Eric." Ariel's stomach fell to the floor and the knife through her heart caused her to bleed down her chest and onto the dirt ground.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The cool morning air shed it's breeze on Snow and Emma as they rode down the dirty forest road heading to town. Emma, on her brown horse, followed close behind her mother. Their journey was long, but Snow's mind kept alert on the road in front of them. She worked hard to keep her mind from wandering to worry. She had every right to worry. She had lost almost everything, and she still had to raise a teenage daughter. The entire way, Emma was silent, lost in her own thoughts.

Dry, crackling leaves crunch underneath the two horses heavy shoes and they walked along the fall ridden path of the forest. Snow had traveled this road twice on a horse. Every other time she was in a luxurious coach moving faster than she was now. Snow sighed, immediately regretting it. She just had to move forward, the days of luxury were over, but it was better than a life with Emma's father. Snow knew that Emma and her would go to counseling. Ever since the _event_, Emma rarely talked. Snow could hardly blame her.

The town was nearing in the distance as a wind gently blew up Snow's dress. Placing her hand over her skirt to keep it down, Snow clicked her tongue to hurry her horse. Behind her, Emma did the same.

Their cottage was small. Barely enough room for two people and a strange transition from a giant castle. Snow knew that she could make do. The cottage was a gentle brown color, just like the other cottages in the town. Snow wanted to be like everyone else, just another face in the street. She wasn't an ex-Queen here, nobody new her name in this town, nobody would taunt her.

Snow began to unpack the small amount of things that she had left. Emma was in her own room, unpacking her own things. The house had come fully furnished because it was being leased, so the only thing the two women had were personal belongings. Unpacking went by quickly. The mother and daughter couple sat down on the couches in the living room/ kitchen. Snow smiled at her daughter. Emma pulled her head down, ignoring the smile and putting her hair in front of her eyes, obscuring anything from her mother.

"I guess this is home," Snow tried.

Emma looked away, slightly nodding.

"Look Emma," Snow indulged, "I know you've been through I lot, but the Creator will see us through."

"Mom–"

"And I also think we should see a psychiatrist."

"NO! I'm not crazy mom, psychiatrists are for crazy people," Emma spoke loudly.

"Emma–" Snow said gently, touching her arm.

Emma threw Snow's hand off of her and stormed out of the room. Out of Snow's mouth a frustrated sigh escaped.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Jasmine walked down the Palace halls. She was pacing, trying to work out Aladdin's behavior in her head. She could not have this bump in the road, she had to get married soon. The law prohibited her staying single much longer, and here Aladdin was making a big deal of a big wedding. Breath seeped through Jasmine's lips as an annoyed sigh. _Okay, I just need to talk to him. But what can I say?_ Jasmine pondered it, her feet stopped moving and she stood still, just thinking. _Ah-uh! I can tell him that he knows I love him, and I'd rather have a small wedding too, but. . .The Sultan! The Sultan wants a large wedding, because we need to pretend that you are a wealthy prince. _It was kind of lying, but Jasmine looked at it as pretending. Continuing her thought process of what to say to her fiancee, Jasmine ambled down the hallway, headed to Aladdin's quarters.

"What?" Genie's voice was loud in Aladdin's room. Jasmine could hear Aladdin shushing him. Jasmine remained silent outside the door, listening in. "Why?" Genie said quieter.

"I don't know. What if she's not the one. She's the only woman I've ever dated, how am I suppose to know?"

"Well then why did you propose to her?" Genie's voice was loud and accusatory.

"Shh. Because I'm young, I'm in love and I wanted in the Palace walls. I had never lived a rich luxurious life and I wanted nothing more than it." Jasmine's mouth opened wide in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"So you're marrying her for her money?"

"Well, I guess. . .but–" Jasmine couldn't hear anymore, she ran off, bursting into tears while running. Not paying attention to what was happening in front of her, she continued to run. From memory and routine she found her bedroom and fell onto the Arabian prints of her bedroom sheets and cried, soaking the fine silk with salt water raindrops.

The next morning, Jasmine was in complete shock. _WHY? _She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She walked out onto her balcony and shouted until she couldn't breathe anymore. When every last breath of air squeezed out of her lungs she took a deep breath in, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from lack of oxygen, she grabbed onto the railing and put her head under her heart. Spots were blinding her vision and everything was blurred. She kept breathing as her vision became clearer and she could stand again.

Aladdin must have heard her scream, because he came running into her room. Jasmine stood there, unsure of what to say, she hadn't planned out anything, her mind was blank. So she decided to cling onto the first emotion: anger.

"YOU!" Jasmine pointed her long fingers at him. "YOU USED ME!"

Aladdin stood there in obvious shock, he hadn't expected this, Jasmine at least knew it was coming.

"I heard you talking to Genie last night."

Suddenly, Aladdin knew what was going on, his breath caught and he looked like a dear in the headlights. Jasmine was a roaring semi-truck.

"I loved you!" Jasmine's voice turned from rage to desperation, "you _used_ me."

"Jasmine–" Aladdin stopped short, looking for words, "I love you too."

"But you _used _me." The expression wasn't enough.

"Jasmine, that was only part of my intention."

"What was your other, getting under my skirt?" Jasmine's rage returned with flaring passion.

"NO!" Aladdin became defensive, "Look, I wanted to experience luxury. I did. Isn't wasn't all I've ever dreamed. But Jasmine– you are. You are everything I've ever dreamed of."

Jasmine turned from him, thinking about it. "Then what about last night," she spat, her back still turned, "when you said you had never dated anyone else."

"I was saving myself for you."

Jasmine turned around, eyes fiery, she looked at him and shouted, "BULLSHIT!" Then, unannounced, she stormed out of her own room, leaving her fiancee in there alone.


End file.
